The missing clan
by chocolatefanatic101
Summary: The clans are back but if the counting was correct, there are only three clans.....PLZ R&R!
1. allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Skyclan**** Clan**

Leader- Lightstar- white she-cat with ginger patches

Deputy- Bluefur-a black tom with traces of faint blue specks

Medicine Cat- Rainfeather- a dark brown she-cat with emerald eyes

Warriors

Peachtail- light tan she-cat with amber eyes

Mistyleg- gray she-cat with darker flecks, apprentice- Maplepaw

Spidertail- Black tom with green eyes

Woodfur- Dark brown tom with blue eyes, apprentice-Stonepaw

Graytail- a white tom with a gray tail

Summerfoot- a pale ginger she- cat

Rollingfeather- a dark ginger tom with amber eyes, apprentice- Flowerpaw

Dawnfeather- a pale ginger she-cat with brown specks, apprentice- Moonpaw

Apprentices (More than 6 moons old, training to become warriors)

Maplepaw- Brown tabby with darker stripes

Stonepaw- grey tom cat with dark blue eyes

Flowerpaw- a white she cat with amber eyes

Moonpaw- a dark gray she- cat with darker specks

Queens (She- cats expecting or nursing kits)

Speckletail- a golden tabby with amber specks

Mosseye- a she-cat with emerald eyes

Elders(former warriors and queens, now retired.)

Jaystorm- a gray colored tom with white paws

**Nightclan**

Leader- Darkstar- an extremely dark and muscular tom, makes a young tree look extremely small

Deputy- Starfire- a beautiful golden she-cat although looks can be deceiving….

Medicine Cat- Berrynose- a petite she-cat with a berry shaped nose

Warriors

Runnywind- a white colored tom with blue eyes

Sparkclaw- a fierce brown cat with very sharp claws

Snowhill- a white she-cat with a long tail- apprentice- Shawdowpaw

Leaffeather- Tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald eyes- apprentice- Stripepaw

Molefoot- a petite tabby with a long tail

Shrewtail- a large tabby with long legs

Dirtfeather- a brown colored tom with blue eyes-apprentice-Rockpaw

Apprentices(more than 6 moons old, training to warriors

Shawdowpaw- a black sleek tom with green eyes

Stripepaw-a light brown she-cat with darker stripes

Rockpaw-a gray colored tabby with amber eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Frostfire- a golden tabby with a white crest on the head

Dewleaf- a small she-cat with amber eyes

Elders(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Crestfur- a white tom with brown specks

**Breezeclan**

Leader- Drippingstar- a blue colored cat with hazel eyes

Deputy-Fernhole- A black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat-Mysticeye- a ginger she-cat with an unusual colored eye

Warriors

Pearleg- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Applefeather- a large tabby with green eyes-Cherrypaw

Avocadotail- a dark ginger tom with hazel eyes

Tomatoshine-a cheery she-cat with energy always circulating in her feet-Strawberrypaw

Cucumberclaw- a shy tom but when scared, becomes vicious cat-eating cat…..

Potatoear- no, his ear isn't made out of potatoes…

Apprentices (more than 6 moons old, training to become warriors)

Cherrypaw- a light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Strawberrypaw- a she-cat with AMAZING beauty

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Bluberryfur- a she-cat with blue fur and blue eyes

Orangetail- A she-cat with golden fur and amber eyes

Currently, there are no elders


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Rain was pelting down as a cat raced through the forest.

He yowled, "ENEMIES!"

A white cat whipped her head around and then yowled to the clan," Anybody able to fight come forth and hurry!!"

A group of cats stood ready to defend their clan and then they heard snarling and saw the black and white heads poke out of the bushes. There were a few cracks of lightning and everything became silent…

It's really short but oh well…DEAL WITH IT!


	3. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join us beneath the sun's rays!"

The morning sun and dew chilled all the cat's spines as the trudged to the open area. Peachtail, a beautiful light tan she-cat spotted Flowerpaw filled with excitement near the apprentice's cove. Peachtail thought to herself that it was probably having Flowerpaw become a warrior. As she seated herself beside her friend, Summerfoot, Rollingfeather, a handsome dark ginger tom, greeted her with a flick of his tail on her ear. Peachtail purred in return.

"Flowerpaw!"

Flowerpaw bounce around in excitement. It was time for her to become a warrior.

"You have worked long and hard with your mentor, Rollingfeather." Your work has paid off and you will now come to the high rock and seat yourself." yowled Lightstar in a clear articulated tone.

Flowerpaw was tingling with excitement as she tried to climb the rock. She seated herself next to her mentor and waited patiently. Peachtail saw what great effort it took just to sit quietly.

"Flowerpaw," said Rollingfeather. You have worked hard and long with me. Your work and hard training has finally paid off. You will now have the name of Flowermuzzle.

All the cats started chanting, Flowermuzzle, Flowermuzzle. After that, the clan deputy, Bluefur, yowled, "Cats! We are faced with grave dangers, one of the 4 clans are missing!" One cat could have heard the commotion and worry throughout the forest.

"What happened to Waterclan?" protested Dawnfeather. They did not just disappear last night right?

"We don't know what happened. All we know is that Waterclan disappeared without a trace or scent." Said Bluefur.

"How do you know?" You could be lying! Yelled Woodfur.

"I went to check out boundaries and when I reached the Waterclan side it was empty and deserted," said Bluefur calmly.

"They could have still been sleeping or hunting on the other side!" protested Spidertail.

'I went in just to make sure," said Bluefur sheepishly. It was empty as an abandoned mouse hole.

Then, they heard a cat yowl and in between the bushes slipped a bloody cat with pieces of fur ripped off and gone……

The "traditions" are not the same as the original one but oh well……. DEAL WITH IT!!! **P.S- if I don't get enough reviews…I won't update it as fast…but…if I get at least five reviews… I will update two chapters!!!!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Help," wheezed/coughed the bloody cat. "Our.…"

Then the cat collapsed and Rainfeather, the medicine cat rushed to the unconscious cat and carefully lifted him into her den where he was to be treated. All the cats had worry in their eyes and they were all thinking of the same thing: Could that be a cat from Waterclan? Then Lightstar broke the silence.

"Whoever that cat is, we have to find Waterclan,""He might be a cat from there and after he recovers, Bluefur, you will question him where he came from and why did he chose to come to Skyclan"

"Yes Lightstar," replied Bluefur. "But now we have to do our morning hunt," "Woodfur and your apprentice Stonepaw, you will go hunting with me and Mistyleg, you come to"

After that said all the cats began bustling around doing their own things. Peachtail and Rollingfeather were talking about the weather and how the moons were passing by quickly. (Weird) The three remaining apprentices were busy putting the moss on the flea bitten elder, Jaystorm. The queens were talking about kits because they were going to be coming soon. The leader was in her den talking with Dawnfeather about what happened to Waterclan and how there were going to find them. Rainfeather was busy giving poppy seeds to the mysterious cat and muttering under her breath that she needed an apprentice. Suddenly, there were rustling in the bushes and the patrol came back with prey in their mouth. Bluefur put down his kill and yelled,

"Where is Lightstar?"

Lightstar walked out calmly and said,

"What?"

"We have scented traces of badger but we couldn't find them." "We looked all over the hill and forest" "It's like they have vanished into thin air"

Lightstar muttered to herself and then meowed,

"We have to enforce our defenses and fortify our bushes!" "No apprentice goes alone they **must**have a warrior with them." "As for the queens, stay in the nursery." "Rainfeather, you must be with a cat at all times even an apprentice should be fine."

"But!" protested Rainfeather.

"No buts!" "Rainfeather, I know that you are a warrior as well as a medicine cat but the queens depend on you to deliver the kits," said Lightstar sternly.

Rainfeather trudged away muttering to herself.

"As for the warriors, you must be in pairs of two or more." "Spidertail, you will be with me." announced Lightstar.

"The patrol must have four cats or more" "Is this all clear?"

All the cats replied, "Yes."

"Good," said Lightstar approvingly.

"Now I want the warriors to start reinforcing the bushes with traps and all of you must teach every cat the only way to get around them."

With that said, Lightstar walked back to her den and the warriors and apprentices started getting fresh kill from the pile.

"Peachtail?"

Peachtail turned around and saw Rollingfeather walk toward her.

"Will you be my partner?" asked Rollingfeather shyly.

"Sure!" exclaimed Peachtail. "Let's eat and then we will go secure the bushes and put traps!" "OOO! I just love this plan!" purred Peachtail.

"Umm…okay," stuttered Rollingfeather.

Just then a yowl ran through the clearing and a cat chased by badgers rushed right at Rainfeather who was eating….

I hate this chappie it stinks….. but oh well…..


End file.
